The present invention relates to an apparatus for extinguishing a lighted cigarette, in particular, for cutting-off the lighted part of the cigarette, extinguishing the cut-off portion of the cigarette and then storing the ash of the cigarette within a storing chamber.
It is very often that cigarette butts, either lighted or unlighted, can be found everywhere in the streets, on the fields, in the drains and at public squares. Occasionally, these lighted cigarette butts may cause hazards such as fire, and may destroy thousands of lives, damage property and also destroy the natural ecology. Although ash-tray and cigarette butt collecting containers are provided at those public spots or in the office, it is not possible to fully prevent the ashes of the cigarettes from dispersing here and there. If a strong gust of wind blows over these containers, a very unpleasant scene will occur. In most homes where ash-trays are provided in the living room, the unpleasant odor of cigarettes may sometimes occupy the whole atmosphere of the hall if the ashes and/or the cigarette butts are not properly disposed of.
Taiwanese Patent No. 116679 entitled "A LIGHTER HAVING AN ATTACHED EXTINGUISHING MEANS", published in Jan. 25, 1989, discloses a lighter having a flame extinguishing means. However, numerous drawbacks are found which need to be overcome:
1. The extinguished portion of the cigarette is caught at the tongue of the extinguishing means, and if a second lighted cigarette is to be extinguished, the ash of the cigarette butt will be dispersed everywhere and will cause further littering of the environment. PA0 2. The ashes of the cigarette must be cleared away from the extinguishing means prior to further use of extinguishing means. PA0 3. As the extinguishing means is mounted on a conventional lighter, the capacity for liquified petroleum gas has to be reduced to at least 1/4 of the original capacity. Sometimes, the shape of the lighter may have to be redesigned in order to accommodate the extinguishing means.